The Code of Silence
by Karakaigara
Summary: Setting in an AU world where the US Government established an evil organization to perform illegal acts (assassination, human experimentation, trafficking drugs, causing wars...). A group of escaped experiments formed their own team, the Silver Eagle, to take down the organization and save lives.


**Prologue**

The United States.

The land of opportunities, fun and freedom.

Or so it seems…

For many years, immigrants from a variety of countries flocked to America, hoping to change their lives. In truth, it used to be a promising land for settlement. However, as time passed by, the once mighty and generous country had turned for the worst. On the surface, it didn't appear any different than in the past. Despite the country losing its strength, many people were still enjoying their lives. Many new and improved inventions were presented one after another to make life better. Little did they know, their government had been keeping a horrible truth away from them, telling a big lie in broad daylight under the form of an organization named S.P.I.D.E.R.

S.P.I.D.E.R – Social Provisioners In Developing Earth's Revolution – was founded by the U.S Government in order to ensure their citizens the best, to sponsor and honor for inventions that made life more comfortable. For the last seventy years, the organization had proven its efficiency, making the nation strong and prosperous. The group was noble and charitable, working without any corruption both at home and abroad. Yet, not many were aware of its darker, more vicious, side.

The heart of corruption of the country was none other than the organization itself. S.P.I.D.E.R was, in fact, created for the purpose of conquering the world. They had been illegally trafficking substances and weapons, developing dangerous firearms and explosives… behind everyone's back. Moreover, as well as its worst function, the best scientists were gathered to the organization to perform human experimentation, creating perfect human weapons – which they called BioGen - to be sold to other countries and highest bidders. They were the main reason most men and women of the country had no idea what was really happening. Most of these experiments were children kidnapped at birth or a young age, immigrants who were tricked into coming oversea… S.P.I.D.E.R mutated, alternated, brainwashed those unfortunate people and forced them into various types of training depending on their stats. Many were specialized in assassination, quieting those considered a threat to S.P.I.D.E.R. or the US Government. Such BioGens were preferred to as Silencer. Others became servants, bodyguards, scientists, even disposable garbage, depending on their performance.

Several years ago, there was an incident at S.P.I.D.E.R. BioScience Headquarters, destroying the entire section D, where the BioGens resided, causing chaos among the organization. During the break-out, many human experiments escaped. Some went their own ways; some were later found and recaptured. Significantly, there was a small group managed to go further. They narrowly survived the search and formed their own organization, calling themselves: the Silver Eagles. Together, with help from a mysterious woman and two policemen, they established a hidden base. Taking down S.P.I.D.E.R. and saving the other BioGens became their first objectives, while vowing to never, under any circumstances, harm the innocence.

Fortunately for them, during their escape, the main computer containing the BioGen Data was severely damaged, causing loss of all information on the experiments. The organization now had to track down every runaway test subjects with no reliable leads.

Will the Silver Eagles find the other BioGens' whereabouts and destroy the evil organization in time or will S.P.I.D.E.R. successfully eliminate them all? Only time will tell.

**Author note:** This is an AU world, no politic intention. Also, some of the characters are based on other animes/mangas/movies/series/books so I'm putting the story as X-overs even though it's rather original. Hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
